


Home Away

by vamptramp0348



Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Dorms, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Frottage, Guilt, Heartbreak, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Both missed home but found it in one another's arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to explain before you read:  
> \- Hugh is sixteen and punk  
> \- Mads is only two years older than Hugh  
> \- Hanne is mentioned as Mads's gf back home
> 
> Warning there is some abusive language (it's very brief)

Mads could hear howls of laughter echoing through the woods he was sitting on the bank throwing rocks in the river missing his home and his brother Lars but his parents thought it best he attend an international school in Germany to get him away from whom they believed to be bad influences on their youngest son but they didn't realize he was the bad influence. He heard rustling behind him he turned to see what it was when a kid tripped and fell face first before him. He had spiked out hair and was wearing all black the kid lifted his face up to reveal big blue eyes that were lightly lined with women's eyeliner "WHERE YOU AT DANCY?! COME ON YOU LITTLE FAG YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

　

"Please help me" he pleaded quietly with Mads who put out his cigarette in the dirt then pocketed the butt as he stood up. Mads held his hand out to help him up he accepted when the boys were coming out of the woods "There you are you little fag muffin did you think you'd get far?"

　

Mads stepped forward he knew all four boys chasing the kid down they were sophmores and juniors and he was a senior "Hey you're going to leave him the fuck alone from now on" he pointed his finger at them. "Yeah? Says who? You? What are you? Dancy's faggy boyfriend?" the guy in the center laughed while the other three were backing away and when Mads jerked him up by the front of his shirt the cap fell off his head "I say so you ugly little fuck he's my friend and no one is going to give him shit anymore you got it?" he clenched the shirt tightly in his fist and looked up at the others "Put the word out that if anyone fucks with him they'll reckon with me. Now piss off" Mads threw the kid on his back and he began crying then got up and took off running.

　

"Pathetic I didn't even show him my knife, you okay?" Mads brushing stray blades of grass and dirt off the spiked hair kid's shoulder "Yeah thanks for that"

　

"No problem I fucking hate bullies. I'm Mads"

　

"I'm Hugh or Faggamuffin, I actually found that one amusing but then he just kept getting monotonous using different variations of fag. I actually think he was kind of sweet on me I mean he did add muffin" he joked as Mads took out another cigarette "Hey can I bum one of those?" Hugh asked to which Mads nodded and passed the pack to him.

　

They sat side by side on the bank smoking together and getting to know one another "So where you from?"

　

"Denmark and I miss it terribly. Germany is okay but it's not home"

　

Hugh blew a cloud of smoke "I know what you mean I miss England. I got kicked out of school there and I'm not just talking about one but most of them so my parents called a friend and here I am. I fucking hate this school all the guys minus you are fucking pricks"

　

"So do you actually like the way you dress or are you making a statement?" Mads asked brushing the strands of his chocolate locks from his left eye but they seemed to just fall back over his amber colored eyes.

　

"I'm into the punk scene that's the one luxury my parents afford me and that is to re-invent myself as often as I want. They're supportive but they refuse to let me give up on my education my dad said 'Be a damn punk I don't care just be educated as you can, life is non-stop learning whether you're in an institution or not; the institution prepares you to learn further' I think it's bollocks"

　

Mad chuckled "My parents wanted me to get out of Denmark because my friends and I were getting into trouble and it was getting to the point that I was about to go to jail so they sent me away to finish school"

　

"Ooh what'd you do? I'm hanging with a real bad boy"

　

"We stole a car and drove it as far as we could but we didn't get very far but that wasn't the point it was the fact we didn't give a shit. We were drunk and just wanted something to do but now my girlfriend is pissed at me because I got sent away and her parents don't want her talking to me even though she's old enough to make her own decisions. She writes me though"

　

"Wow I want your life you're so cool I can see why all the guys respect you. So tell me about your girl is she pretty?"

　

Mads reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph and handed it to Hugh, she was pretty "Her name is Hanne she's four years older than me and she's a dancer. I don't know what she sees in me, she's waiting for me but I know there's another guy who is trying to get with her so there's going to be some jaw breaking when I get back"

　

Hugh handed it back and he put it away "I had a girlfriend once well I think so but if you ask her she might say different. I'm not the best at flirting and frankly I'm still discovering myself if you will and who I am"

　

"You're curious?" it was so organic the way Mads asked he wasn't easily bothered by such things it made Hugh feel so much more comfortable enough to talk to him about it. Hugh scooted closer "Yeah I think so I mean I haven't really found a guy attractive enough to try anything but you seem...well I mean I don't know if you would...fuck I'm a mess" Hugh's face turned red he looked away blowing his smoke.

　

Hugh felt Mads scoot closer to him and felt his arm go around his back he turned his face to see Mads coming closer until their lips were pressed together. After two minutes Mads let Hugh go but he kept giving Mads small pecks until they were both sitting side by side again, Hugh felt his penis had pronounced itself usually he would've been embarrassed but he glanced over and down at Mads he was also sporting a boner "Do you do things like that often?"

　

"No but you said you were curious thought I'd be a good friend and help you out"

　

"Thanks" Hugh muttered his face still on fire but he wished he had the balls Mads did to kiss him because he wanted more but when Mads stood he assumed he was going to miss his chance but he did something that surprised Hugh he began stripping.

　

Hugh's heart began racing seeing Mads almost nude with the exception of his white boxer shorts "You want to go for a swim?" he offered.

　

"It's October the water is probably freezing"

　

"Are you afraid your dick will shrivel up?" Mads teased jogging into the water and throwing himself face first in.

　

"You're fucking crazy but I like it" Hugh said putting out the cigarette and standing to undress himself. The water was cold cutting across Hugh's skin as he swam to catch up to Mads "We do this kind of thing in Denmark all the time"

　

"Denmark must lack excitement if you have to do shit like this to have fun"

　

"No it's just we don't give a fuck" Mads said with a smile Hugh didn't think it possible but he was blushing in the icy waters. Mads swam to him pulling him into his arms "Still curious?" Mads asked but he could tell by the way Hugh looked at him that he was indeed very curious.

　

Hugh lunged first and kissed Mads his kisses were wild and passionate as if he were trying to entangle himself with Mads. He ran his fingers in Mads's sopping wet hair and wrapped his legs around his torso. Mads ran his tongue across Hugh's lips driving the younger man crazy he felt Hugh begin to hump at him "Do you want to go back to my dorm? I have a private room" Mads asked stopping him "Aren't you worried what others will say?"

　

"I don't give a fuck what people think or say about me I do what I want with whom I want to. Are you scared? Because if you are I have your back"

　

"I've never had sex before" Hugh blurted out feeling an odd mix of shame and embarrassment "That's okay we don't have to get extreme if you don't want to but we won't know until we get there how it's going to go right?" Mads began swimming back to the shore Hugh followed neither of them knew what was going to happen once they got to Mads's room but there was the excitement of possibility in the air.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a request I'm extending the story to four chapters :)

Once Mads put his and Hugh's wet underwear in the dryer they went upstairs to Mads's room he was on the very top floor the views were amazing "Wow being up here doesn't make this place feel so lame"

　

"It's fine I guess" Mads said shoving Hugh against the wall placing his hands underneath the younger man's shirt rubbing his hot palms all over his chest. Hugh tugged at Mads's jeans "In a minute baby" Mads whispered pushing his pelvis forward pinning Hugh to the wall. "Fuck" Hugh whispered swallowing a hard lump as he felt Mads thrust his clothed cock against him, he began thrusting back both were exhaling loudly. Hugh placed his hand aside Mads's neck pulling him into a kiss the material of his jeans stroking against his cock setting him on fire he had to have more.

　

Mads was taken by surprise when Hugh shoved him backwards towards the bed and removed his shirt he was going for his pants when Mads stepped forward and jerked Hugh by the snap "I didn't peg for you the aggressive type. Don't shove me again because I don't think you can handle me when I'm rough" he warned unsnapping Hugh's jeans making Hugh brim with lust "I think I might like that at some point"

　

He closed his eyes and dropped his jaw when Mads slipped his hand inside taking his fully erect cock in his hand "Forsigtig hvad du beder om smuk dreng!" he spoke in Danish intriguing Hugh further "What's that mean? You have a very rough language"

　

"It means careful what you ask for pretty boy" Mads removed his hand after a few strokes and shoved Hugh's pants down he walked out of them while Mads removed his shirt. Hugh rubbed his hands all over Mads's chest "I've never wanted someone so fucking much"

　

Mads flicked his tongue across his lips and took Hugh into his arms "I know I said we wouldn't get too extreme but I might have to fuck your tight little ass"

　

"I guess that'd be okay do you have any lube?" Hugh wasn't in any condition to say no he was far too aroused to object to anything Mads wanted. Mads pointed to his dresser "It's in the top left drawer"

　

Hugh went over and opened it up smiling when he saw it was his sock drawer "How many of these poor socks have had the privilege of being your date?"

　

"What?" Mads asked in a confused tone "Nevermind" Hugh laughed to himself taking the bottle of lubricant out and passed it to Mads who wasted no time getting his pants off and slicking his cock up "So we're doing this then?"

　

"Yeah. I'll fuck you first then I'll suck you off. Are you scared?"

　

Hugh hadn't realized how big Mads was and he had never even put so much as a finger up his ass so he was pretty damn nervous. Mads sat down on the bed "Do you trust me?"

　

"Trust isn't the issue it's just your cock is pretty fucking big what the fuck do they feed you Danish guys?"

　

He made Mads laugh "Relax I'm not going to ram you, just sit on my lap and I'll take it easy"

　

"Forwards or backwards?"

　

"Well usually my girlfriend sits forwards so we can kiss but it's up to you"

　

Hugh maneuvered himself onto Mads's lap backwards he laid back into Mads's arms. He shivered feeling Mads kiss his neck _"Du bliver min smukke dreng"_ he whispered in Danish rubbing his nose against the flesh of Hugh's neck make him pant. "Er du klar min skat?"

　

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Hugh said in between gasps while Mads spent time masturbating Hugh's cock "I said 'Are you ready my darling?'"

　

"Not too hard please"

　

Mads readied his cock and Hugh felt it prodding against his puckered hole Mads placed an arm around his waist to hold onto him as he guided the cock inside of Hugh. The first bit of his cock stretched Hugh's virginal hole "Shit! _Du er stram_!" Mads groaned trying to push it in but Hugh was much too tight and he didn't want to hurt him "Relax baby" he pulled out giving him kisses on his cheek "I'm sorry we'll have to work up to that" he whispered, apologizing profusely trying to hold onto him.

　

After a shower Mads came to the bed and curled up next to Hugh who had not gotten dressed "I'm sorry" Hugh apologized.

　

"What are you sorry for? I shouldn't have made you go through that without giving you time and practice I just wanted you so much, min skat" he rubbed his hand up and down Hugh's arm. Hugh rolled over to be face to face with him "I want you too and maybe to make it up to me you could suck me off?"

　

Hugh gave him an innocent boy smile Mads laughed "You know how to work those baby blues eh?"

　

"Yep I know how to play the tables" Hugh said with a cheeky smile Mads stroked Hugh's hair back from his eyes then leaned down to kiss his forehead then moved the covers away exposing Hugh's still hardened member. Mads laid forward holding it at the base then ran his tongue from above his fingers to the tip then lapped at the head, Hugh watched as his cock disappeared into Mads's mouth. The inside was velvety and hot and the feeling when Mads began sucking made Hugh shiver and let out a soft moan "Fuck" he whispered. Mads nursed every inch and Hugh knew from the pulsating throb in his balls climbing steadily up his cock that it wouldn't be long and he'd cum. Mads began sucking harder and running his tongue all around when he'd draw back that's when Hugh felt his orgasm "Mads..I'm coming...fuck I'm gonna cum!" he warned him but Mads just kept taking mouthful after mouthful until Hugh's entire body stiffened and his semen spurted not once but twice into Mads's throat.

　

Mads gave his cock a few more kisses before licking some excess cum that dribbled from the tip he laid back down beside Hugh pulling him into his arms "How was that skat?" he asked tracing his finger all around Hugh's chest then reached down to pull the covers back up over both of them.

　

"Did you really swallow?" he asked in between heaving breaths.

  
"Yeah spitters are quitters and mama didn't raise a quitter" they laid there smiling silently then suddenly both burst into laughter then settled back down once Hugh reached his hand down Mads's abdomen but Mads stopped him "I took care of myself in the shower I'll be good until we have had nap"

　

"So is this a one time thing?" Hugh asked trying to come off as cool but Mads knew he was insecure but he wasn't going to point it out to him "Do you want to do this again?"

　

"Yeah I'd like to. It's the first time since I've been here that I've actually haven't missed England quite so much"

　

"Me too, I feel at home right here with you" Mads said looking at Hugh his eyes were closed Mads gave him another kiss between his eyes then wrapped his arm tightly around him as their naked bodies lay entertwined, home wasn't just a place they both had discovered, it could also be a person.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Du bliver min smukke dreng | You're going to be mine pretty boy  
> **Shit! Du er stram! | Shit! You're tight!


	3. Chapter 3

**SPRING**

　

Hugh lay on his side panting and in a sweat as Mads popped his wet cock from his ass he felt Mads's lips giving him light pecks along his shoulder and up his neck "Did it feel good?" he whispered smoothing his hand across Hugh's stomach and locking against him "It felt incredible, it always feels so good" Hugh answered beginning to fall back asleep but Mads nibbling at his earlobe was keeping him awake "Mads stop that tickles"

　

"Don't go to sleep we have class soon"

　

"Since when were you worried about going to class? We've missed nine days already what's one more?"

　

"You could stay here forever couldn't you _skat_?" Mads asked getting up from the bed Hugh stretched his arms out "I could I don't know how I'm ever going to survive the summer without you"

　

Mads lit up a cigarette rubbing his hand over his chest "Don't worry baby I'll return in the fall. You can take a shower first I'm going downstairs to get the laundry just save me some hot water" he teased with a wink he knew how Hugh was once he got into the bathroom. Hugh flipped him off then puckered his lips into a kiss Mads flipped off in return as he shut the door with a laugh.

　

He was coming down the steps to the main floor of the dormitory building when he bumped into a familiar face and his smile faded "Hanne? What are you doing here?"

　

She was wide eyed and cheery as she threw her arms around him "I missed you so much so my sister helped me get here. Are you surprised?" he was very surprised and horrified as he remembered Hugh was naked in his bed and most likely would be lingering "Uhh yeah very, listen I have to go down to the laundry room do you want to accompany me?"

　

"Sure, then you'll take me up to your room so I can put my things away?"

　

Mads took her suitcase from her "Yeah baby" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek "Is something wrong? Should I have written to tell you first? Oh you are upset with me aren't you?"

　

"No, sweetheart I'm not upset I just have to tell the guy I'm sharing my room with that he'll have to go back to his dorm. He was getting bullied so I uh said he could crash with me"

　

"That's so sweet of you. My parents just don't see the you that I see but I know one day you'll win them over"

　

Mads spotted Hugh coming down the stairs out of the corner of his eye he began to march forward while taking Hanne by the arm to lead her away "Mads? Why so tight?" she jerked her arm away angrily. Hugh stopped at a few steps above the floor he spotted Hanne and Mads together "I was just checking to see if the laundry was ready" Hugh spoke before Mads could fully get away.

　

"Uhh Hanne this is Hugh my friend the guy I told you about who is staying with me, Hugh this is my girlfriend Hanne"

　

Hanne stepped forward with a smile to shake Hugh's hand he instead came down the stairs shirtless and in his briefs walking past the two of them "Hugh?" Mads called for him but he kept walking down to the laundry room. Mads handed Hanne back her suitcase "I'm on the very top floor don't stop and talk to any of those pricks just go straight upstairs please I'll be there soon" he kissed her lips then followed Hugh before she could utter a word.

　

Hugh was going through the dryer sorting his and Mads's clothes out "Hugh I didn't know she was coming" Mads tried to assure his young lover that he was as equally stunned by Hanne's appearance.

　

But Hugh was steady yanking his laundry out and putting the pieces on "So I guess this means I have to sleep in my room huh?"

　

"Of course it means that what am I to tell Hanne? 'Hey while we've been apart I got desperate and fucked that kid you met on the stairs?'"

　

"Desperate? Oh wow shitty choice of words Mikkelsen. Your girlfriend shows up and suddenly you're as straight as an arrow. Well I guess this little experimentation has ran it's course seeing as how soon it'll be summer break. Thanks for showing me a good time I suppose you won't have to worry about having to do it again and if you ever get desperate without her again might I suggest using one of your socks?" Hugh slammed the dryer door and shoved Mads into a washing machine.

　

Mads felt fury overtake him as he jerked Hugh by his arm backwards into the dryers slamming him hard against the cold metal "I told you about shoving me didn't I? Do not put your hands on me like that I have a short fuse!"

　

"If you're going to fucking hit me then fucking do it, I guarantee you it won't hurt as bad as you telling me that you only were with me so you could ease that wound of missing your girlfriend" Hugh's blue eyes were glassy and glistening with tears.

　

Mads dropped his arms and turned away in frustration "What'd you want from me Hugh? I didn't mean it I just...I don't know how I would explain this to Hanne. That's not the me she knows and I don't know if I'm really that guy you know? It's been amazing with you, truly incredible but..."

　

"But what? You afraid to tell everyone you're gay? Scared they'll judge you? Disown you? For fuck's sake you asked me to come here with you don't you remember?"

　

Mads turned back to him covering his face with both hands rubbing roughly "Yes dammit I know! Hugh I...I love Hanne and my future is with her. This was a moment and now it's over I'm sorry"

　

A stray tear slipped from the corner of Hugh's eye he wiped it quickly then brushed past Mads "Well thanks for the moment then I'll leave you to your girlfriend"

　

Mads reached his hand out but it was too late Hugh had stomped up the steps and was moving away from his life. He kicked the machines and punched them out of anger he was far too ashamed to admit how he truly felt for Hugh out loud, he couldn't own his love for him or proudly proclaim it. He would go upstairs, make love to Hanne and keep moving forward with his life until Hugh was a but a mere memory. Mads knew it was far more complex than that he would forever bear the shame of hurting the one he truly loved, his blue eyes filled with pain Mads would never be able to erase the image of in his mind. He caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror above the small washtub sink he glared at his reflection then put his fist through the glass "FUCK!" he shouted the image of himself shattered into many pieces it was fitting for how he felt in that moment.

　

Hugh would be fine and someday he might realize he wasn't really in love with Mads, he would find someone else and he hoped that when Hugh looked back at his time spent with Mads at that little boarding school he would be able to forgive him and just remember everything before Hanne showed up. He hoped when Hugh would see him in hindsight it was the way they held one another and not the carnage that tore them apart. Was that asking too much?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**2012 - Toronto, Canada**

　

Mads thumbed through his script as he took a seat he hadn't bothered trying to read on the plane it was rather too noisy. He found his name marker on the long table and he happened to glance over to the right to see a name he recognized Hugh Dancy and in quotations it said "Will Graham" he would be the other leading man to Mads's Hannibal Lecter. They hadn't spoken to one another since that dreadful Spring day when Hanne had came to Germany to visit Mads. He wondered if Hugh knew that he was also in the cast it was going to be interesting working together.

　

Hugh walked in with one of their female castmates he was laughing and Mads felt the warmth from his smile, still very boyish. He looked at Mads but had to do a double take this was it Hugh recognized him, Mads swallowed a hard lump as Hugh approached. "Mads" he offered him a polite smile Mads smiled back "Hugh, how are you?"

　

"Good actually, how are you?"

　

"I've been alright made quite a name for myself in my home"

　

Hugh chuckled "Yeah same. Hard to believe we're both actors now what happened to that long hair?"

　

"Grew up and cut it, what happened to the punk?"

　

Hugh let out a loud laugh "Dead and buried I'm quite glad of that actually, what a god awful phase I was going through"

　

They both quieted down upon the word phase popping into the conversation "Listen would you like to grab dinner and a drink with me after this is over? Maybe we can catch up"

　

"Sure I'd love that" Hugh said giving Mads a subtle yet seductive look as he took his seat. Mads sat down with a smirk on his face there was going to be reconciliation and possibly a rekindling.

**

　

After the table read Mads and Hugh walked down the streets of Toronto laughing and carrying on like two teenage boys until they got to the bar they went inside and found a private corner booth and sat exceptionally close to one another. "I don't want to muck up our good time by bringing up the past but I feel I must. I am truly sorry for how I did things back then" Mads knew he couldn't skate around it forever it had to be dealt with.

　

"It was ages ago Mads and we were both so young, I especially was insecure with myself. I grew up and I figured out that you were just a dumb kid like me. I forgive you, fuck I've forgiven you already so long ago I just didn't know how to get in touch with you"

　

"That's a relief, I felt so bad back then and I wanted to talk to you but I was such a pussy. I knew if I had we would've been back at it again and I wouldn't have been able to stop seeing you" Mads confessed.

　

Hugh nearly choked on his beer "Damn, I was thinking back then of going and talking to you but I was too pissed and immature. But were you really that attracted?"

　

Mads couldn't tear his eyes away from Hugh's lips "What?" he asked absent mindedly making Hugh smile wide enough to reveal his teeth "How about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert? My apartment is close"

　

Before Mads knew it his fingers were massaging into Hugh's chocolate curls "Yes, I want that very much but lets get the food to go I get hungry after sex"

　

"You mean still? I remember you used to steal my Jaffa cakes and wouldn't even leave me a crumb"

　

"Hey I think I earned those damn cakes back then, didn't I?" Mads whispered dragging his bottom lip against Hugh's earlobe.

　

"Yes you did I suppose and if you want that burger you ordered you'd better earn it tonight too or else it's mine" he teased sipping his beer "Get the damn waitress because I'm ready to go" Mads said taking Hugh's beer from him and finishing it. Hugh slid out of the booth to find their waitress Mads turned the rest of his beer all the way up watching Hugh's ass as he walked he was ready to spark that flame again.

　

Once they made it into Hugh's apartment Mads didn't waste any time yanking and pulling at Hugh's clothing "You are still aggressive I see"

　

"Of course I am, I've missed you _min_ _skat_!" Mads said in between moans and kisses. He flicked his tongue wildly across Hugh's lips making him react by jerking Mads by his jeans. "I warned you about that and now you're going to fucking get it baby"

　

Hugh backed away towards the bedroom with a grin on his face "Oh yeah? Come and get it" Mads shook his head then charged after him making Hugh run into his bedroom where Mads caught him and threw him to the bed landing on top of him. Mads held his palms against Hugh's shoulders pinning him to the bed they slowed down for a moment as Hugh wrapped his arms around Mads "I've missed you all this time, even though I'm married and am about to be a father I still think about you all the time" it was his turn to confess.

　

Mads planted kisses along his collarbone up to his ear "I've missed you too promise me we're going to do better this time"

　

"I promise Mads, we'll get it right."

 


End file.
